Differ My Orientation
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Allen is sent to the Order late,but starts fresh at the Order.Living at the Order and becoming friends with everyone,but suffering through dark changes in the war. With passionate feelings and strong bonds, can he pull through with the help of Lenalee?
1. The Black Order

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man. All rights belong to the creator.**

**The Black Order**

Allen walked down a path through the eerie woods and thought about his master Cross. He still couldn't believe Cross just dumped him there like that. If he didn't want to come along he didn't have to. It wasn't like Allen was going to force him to come along. For the last four years he had suffered through Cross's agonizing torture and through much labor. It is to be hoped that all this training and those blood sweating tears were worth it. Cross was worse than the akuma at times. Wait, hold the phone, not _at times_, but _all the time_.

Allen stopped walking and looked up at a large column made of stone. He twitched and Timcampy started flying upwards, signaling his destination was up there. Allen put his suitcase on his back and began climbing, cursing Cross every step of the way. Black bat like golems surrounded him and he had to occasionally swat them away so he could see where he was going. Timcampy wasn't any help to his cause either. He only rested on Allen's head. "Tim!"

The scientists and the few amount of exorcists were discussing many topics and having a nice conversation. Then Johnny pinpointed something on the computer. A white haired teen was climbing up the side of the 'mountain' and was by far impressive with this. He was doing it so efficiently. "Who's the kid?" Lavi asked.

"Uhh, I don't know." Lenalee mumbled, bending over and looking at the images. "Maybe he stumbled here by accident."

"I don't know. It sure doesn't look like it." Reever said, scratching his head.

"Someone go push him off. You know we don't allow outsiders." Komui said.

"Brother!"

"What's that flashing light?" Russell questioned, adjusting his glasses.

Lenalee looked back at the images and watched the boy stand up and start pacing towards the building, kinda spooked. Then a gold flash caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look and found herself staring at a golden golem. "Hey brother, that's General Cross's golem." Lenalee remarked, pointing at Timcampy.

"Huh?" Komui stared at the screen and a glint went across his glasses. "It is."

Allen walked up to the building and the black golems got closer to him. He swatted them away from his face. He sighed and looked at the tall building as Timcampy landed on his head. Allen's eyes fell on Tim and the golden golem started chewing on his hair. "Tim! Knock it off." Allen shouted, pulling Timcampy off his head. "So, Timcampy, this is the place? The Black Order?"

Timcampy nodded and Allen smiled. Tim was probably hungry. Allen couldn't blame him. He felt the same, but that didn't give him the right to eat his hair. "Hello! Is anyone home? My name is Allen Walker and I was sent here on referral to create a meeting with an executive of the Order!" Allen shouted, looking around.

"He says he's on referral. Do you know anything about it chief?" Reever asked, putting an ear piece to his ear, staring at Komui.

"Afraid not."

"Well, have the gatekeeper do a physical exam." Reever muttered.

Lavi grinned and snuck out of the room and dashed down the halls. Bookman was the only one who saw this and shook his head in dismay. While Allen on the other hand was going through the process of being examined by a strange gatekeeper. The gatekeeper was freaking him out and he trembled a little. Why did Cross leave out the important details? "Failure!"

"What?" Allen murmured, twitching.

The sirens went off and sent many into chaos and fear. Allen listened to the gatekeeper's ranting about him failing and being an akuma. A minion of the Earl's. "No, no, no wait! There must be some misunderstanding. I'm human I swear! I admit that I'm cursed, but I'm a human being!" Allen shouted, frightened and worried.

A man dressed in a black cloak with a white bang coming down his face stood on a part of the building and Allen took many steps backwards. '_Not good. Not good at all._' Allen mused, watching the man's appearance transform and he jumped to the ground. "I've been waiting for a tasty snack. I wonder how you'll taste." Krory said.

"Wait, what? A snack?" Allen repeated incredulously, getting pale.

Timcampy left Allen's hand and Allen got frantic. Krory lunged forward and grinned sinisterly. Allen dodged the best he could each time and didn't want to attack, but the guy was getting faster and faster. Then out of nowhere he got hit by something and went flying into the wall. He groaned and rubbed his head. He eyed the two standing before him. A red head with an eye patch and a vampire looking dude. "You've got to be kidding me." Allen mumbled.

"You're such a foolish akuma. Trying to sneak in here and thinking you'll get away with it. Ha!" Lavi mocked.

"I can take care of this myself Lavi." Krory said.

"I don't doubt you fangboy, but I had to come. I'm a bit curious about this akuma." Lavi said, snickering.

"An akuma?" Allen asked, standing up. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm no akuma."

"Give up the dang act. You're caught so why don't you just come out of hiding and show yourself? Then again, you don't have to fight and we can take care of you right now, making this painless." Lavi said, twirling his hammer.

"What I'm telling you is the truth." Allen said. Lavi sighed and pointed his hammer at Allen. Krory got ready to jump again and Allen suspected this. "But it seems I have no choice but to fight you. Maybe with this you'll believe me."

'_Innocence, activate!_' Allen ordered and his arm transformed into a giant gray-silver claw twice his size. Lavi's smile came back and Krory laughed, running towards Allen. Krory tried to strike Allen, but he used his arm to catch Krory then bang him on the ground. Lavi and the others were amazed by this sudden act, but Lavi found this a great challenge. "I don't want to fight you. Please, just hear me out." Allen said calmly.

"Hmmm, sorry pal. Can't do that. Unfortunately, we exorcists don't befriend akuma. Don't try to say you're not one either. That mark on your face is proof enough." Lavi said, raising his hammer and went to whack Allen, but Allen raised Krory, causing Lavi to stop. "You coward!"

"I refuse to fight you." Allen repeated, annoyed.

Krory eyed Allen conspicuously and looked at Allen's soft and determined eyes. He couldn't sense a deadly aura or the lust for his blood. Maybe the kid was telling the truth, but he couldn't just believe the kid. "Listen, my name is Allen Walker and I'm General Cross Marian's apprentice. I mean no harm." Allen said.

"Uh-huh. Of course you don't. The General never had an apprentice fella. Nice try." Lavi said.

Krory looked at Allen's arm and grinned. Allen was paying no attention. He was giving all of his attention to Lavi. Too bad for him. Krory opened his mouth and showed his sharp fangs and bit down on Allen's hand. Allen's eyes widened and he looked at Krory. "N- no way! A- a- a va- vampire!" Allen exclaimed, face getting blue.

Krory sucked Allen's blood, but then suddenly stopped. He struggled in Allen's hand and got free, running around, holding his throat. "It burns! Why does it taste so bad!" Krory screamed.

"Wha? Krory?" Lavi asked.

Krory stopped and got beside Lavi, staring at Allen. Allen was in total disbelief and was staring at his hand, bewildered. "Lavi, I don't think he is an akuma. His blood doesn't taste like one." Krory muttered.

"You serious Krory? But then why did the gatekeeper say he was?" Lavi queried.

"You two are pathetic. You can't take care of one measly akuma." Kanda said, jumping beside them.

"Wait, Kanda, hold on." Lavi said, deactivating his innocence.

It was too late. Kanda already unsheathed mugen and activated it. He glared at Allen and then lunged forward. Allen held his arm up in front of him in defense and Kanda cut it. '_I can't believe it! Both of them pierced my anti- akuma weapon!_' Allen thought. Kanda stood up straight and put mugen's back on his hand. "How does your arm feel? It's about to blow up." Kanda said coldly.

"For the last time, I'm a human being! This is my anti- akuma weapon. I am an exorcist and have been sent here by my master, Cross." Allen said, deactivating his arm and holding it. It stung.

"Gatekeeper!"

"Just because he says he's human doesn't mean he is. I rather be safe than sorry. And he has a pentacle among his forehead. A marking of an akuma!" the gatekeeper cried.

Why did his eye always get him in to trouble? "No matter. I'll just cut you up and we'll see then. Prepare, to be slaughtered by the mighty mugen!" Kanda roared, rushing forward.

Allen panicked and pressed his back against the wall, holding his hands up, shouting. "No, wait! I can prove it! There should've been a referral letter sent by master!" Allen screamed.

Kanda instantly stopped, just in time. Mugen was pointed at Allen's head and it was ready to cut Allen's head off. "A letter? From the general?"

"Yes. It was addressed to some guy name Komui." Allen said, shuttering .

Everyone sighed and Lavi slapped his face. "KOMUI!"

Komui laughed sheepishly. "You! GO find that letter. It's on my desk!" Komui commanded.

"It might take awhile." the scientist said.

"That's a tall order chief." Reever noted.

"Are you serious brother?" Lenalee queried.

"I'll help you!"

Komui and Tadam went though the many papers and letters on and around Komui's office. The scientist found a torn up letter and raised it. "I found it. The letter is addressed from General Cross."

"Read it man!" Komui shouted.

"Dear Komui, I'm sending a kid named Allen Walker. Take good care of him. Oh crap." Tadam said.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Reever, you should stop Kanda, Lavi, and Krory. I'm going to refill my cup." Komui said.

"While you're at it you should clean up your office! Kanda stand down! All of you stand down! He's friendly! I repeat, he's friendly!" Reever claimed.

Lavi put his hammer away and Krory deactivated his innocence. Kanda just pushed mugen closer to Allen's head. "Mind filling me in Komui?" Kanda asked.

"_The kid checks out. He's General Cross's apprentice. Having Timcampy with him should be proof enough, wouldn't you say?_" Komui's voice said through the golem.

'_And why wasn't it proof enough before?_' Allen inquired in his mind. "_Now apologize section leader._"

"_I didn't do anything wrong!_" Reever shouted.

Komui drank his coffee and looked at Lenalee. She nodded, understanding what her brother wanted. She left and Komui was left to his thoughts. "So the kid was sent by Cross. Sounds like a perfect candidate for appraisal." Komui murmured.

Kanda's frown deepened and Lavi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Lenalee came out and banged a metal clipboard on Kanda's head and Allen stared at her, looking her over from top to bottom. "Knock it off with the macho head games. Now get in before I shut the doors. I said, get in." Lenalee ordered.

Krory, Lavi, and Kanda did so and Allen slowly followed, being precautious. He made sure he had his suitcase and Timcampy. When he entered the doors closed and Kanda left sight. Allen wanted to say something, but didn't get the chance to. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. We good?" Lavi asked, putting an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. No problem." Allen told him.

"I'm sorry about biting your hand. I hope it doesn't hurt too much. You said your name was Allen, am I right? I'm Arystar Krory." Krory said.

"Yes. Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you Krory." Allen responded.

"I'm Lavi."

"Oh, hello." Allen said, getting free from Lavi's grasp.

Lenalee smiled. "I'm Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you Allen. I'm sorry about what just happened. If you will, please follow me."

Allen nodded and followed Lenalee along with Krory and Lavi. Allen didn't say anything. He only watched the boys leave and Lenalee gave him a tour. Many people were already speaking about him and his eye, his hair, and his arm. It never changed. No matter where he went.

Allen eyed Lenalee and listened to what she said about the place. The training floor, the dining hall, the lounge, the sanitarium, and the dormitories. Then they came across a strange man dressed in white. "Hello there! I'm am Chief Komui Lee!"

Komui guided Allen down some stairs and Allen continued to look around, curious. "I'm sorry about earlier. What a pain." Komui said.

"DON'T LOOK AT US!" the scientists shouted.

Komui turned a light on and Allen was told to set his hand under it on a table. He did so and Lenalee stood beside Komui. "I understand your hand took some damage earlier. When the boys attacked you unprovoked. You shouldn't have to endure such pain. Lenalee, anesthesia please. For the boy." Komui said.

"Oh alright." Lenalee mumbled.

"Can you activate it? Your innocence?" Komui inquired.

"Oh, yes, of course." Allen replied. '_Innocence, activate.'_

Komui admired Allen's arm and lightly hit it. "Hmmmmmm, a parasitic type."

"A parasitic type?"

"Yes, anyone who can turn any part of their body in to a weapon has a type. Yours is parasitic type. Don't worry. Being a parasitic type far weighs out the negatives." Komui told him.

"Oh."

Komui smirked and brought out a large drill. Allen paled again and felt like running away. "Awww, scared? Don't worry. Once I'm finished with you you'll be as good as new, but I must warn you, this will be traumatic." Komui hissed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That sounds pleasant." Lavi remarked.

"I hate that sound." Reever muttered, covering his ears.

"I feel for the poor kid." Tapp said.

"I remember when Komui did the same to me." Krory said.

Allen was sulking and a gloomy aura came off him as he went down into the depths of the order. Komui smiled and looked at him. 'Remind me to never break my arm again." Allen whispered.

"Don't get down on yourself. Like I said, being a parasitic type far weighs out the negatives." Komui told him, stopping the elevator.

Allen stood up and looked over the railing. A bright blue light came into play and he was suddenly picked up. He felt something probe his insides and tried to activate his innocence in a panic, but it wouldn't. Komui said something, but he couldn't hear him. When his arm finally activated pain coursed throughout his body and he stopped moving. "Don't activate your innocence when in that form." Hevlaska said, pressing her head against his as he calmed down. "8% . . . . 22%. . . . .34%. . . . 52% . . . . 76% . . . . 87%. . . . 87% is his final synchro rate of your innocence. Your journey will be a tough one and with this innocence you shall create the destroyer of time."

Allen was put down and Komui clapped. "I have no idea what that means, but it sounds wonderful! Hevlaska's prophecies are cryptic, but true."

Allen tried to punch Komui's face, but he held up a clipboard. "You mind putting that down so I can hit you?"

"Calm down. An involuntary examination is required." Komui said.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Allen asked.

"Because it's fun to watch everyone's reaction." Komui told him.

Allen sighed and folded his arms. "What's this about innocence?"

"I was just about to get there." Komui said and began explaining.

When Komui was done Allen stared at him, wondering why Cross never told him this. Komui held out his hand and Allen stared at it, a bit surprised. "It'l be terrific to work with you. Welcome to the Black Order. Just know the pay is awful" Komui informed.

Despite everything that had gone on so far, since he got here, he took Komui's hand, smiling. "It's good to be here."

**Please review! Let me know what you all think. Now I know this chapter is a bit tacky, but I'm not used to doing this and I don't normally like to, but i wanted to get this in and out of the way. The first chapter is not always my best. Anyways, keep reading, it gets better. I promise. I hope you like it and I'll appreciate all comments. Please and thank you.**

**Sincerely, **

**Yan Luna4373**


	2. Bratty

**Differ My Orientation**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Bratty**

**Flashback. . . . . . . **

"People normally start calling the Order their home." Lenalee informed.

"How nice. Kinda like a family." Allen mused.

"Occasionally someone leaves on purpose though, but it's rare." Lavi responded.

Allen looked at the red haired teen sitting on a couch. He was grinning and laughing at that. Was there anything that took his smile off his face? "Like my master." Allen muttered.

"Speaking of which, where is the General?" Bookman asked, sitting beside Lavi.

The surrounding few exorcists looked at Allen. General Cross was the only one they couldn't find and bring back to the Order for protection from the Noahs. Thus, they thought he was dead already. "Didn't you two go to India?" Lenalee asked.

"About three months ago, but I doubt he's there any longer." Allen said, taking his eyes off the surrounding people and stared at the wall. He didn't want to tell them what happened, but it didn't seem like he had a choice. "When he announced I had completed my training and pronounced me an official exorcist he sent me here, saying he gave Komui a referral letter earlier that day. Then, he, uh, knocked . . . he knocked me . . .. unconscious with his hammer and ran off. Saying he rather lose a thumb then come back here."

"Your master knocked you unconscious?" Lenalee asked, tipping her head.

"Uh-huh." Allen murmured.

"He really doesn't want to show himself, does he?" Lavi uttered.

"He is making things difficult for the Order. I wonder how Komui is going to take this information." Bookman remarked.

Allen stared at the two old men dressed in a black, white, and silver uniform. It looked so familiar. It reminded him of Cross's coat. Wasn't that his master's uniform? That coat with the emblem which got them in to trouble with akuma constantly. He then realized the three boys that attacked him earlier, including the one in front of him, were exorcists as well, but they wore black, white, and silver unlike his master. "Is something wrong child?" Bookman questioned.

"It's noth-nothing. Nothing at all." Allen said.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"You don't look like it. Maybe it's your hand. Krory did give you one nasty bite. Kanda wasn't exactly gentle either. " Lavi said, taking Allen's hand and examining it.

"Being thrown in to a wall isn't exactly a joy ride either, is it?" Allen told him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! We had enough proof to claim you an akuma!" Lavi defended.

"What proof? The pentacle? I already told you what it was." Allen said, snatching his hand away. He never liked it when someone stared at it. "Please don't touch my arm. It's bothersome when you do that."

"Oh, right, sorry. As for your eye, you said it was a curse?" Lavi inquired.

"Yes, it is. Which is why it's in this form?" Allen mumbled.

"A curse?" Lenalee asked.

"Is there something wrong with it? I know it's not the most ideal look, but-"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that." Lenalee said nervously.

"It's alright." Allen told her.

"_You're taking him there after this, right? Shouldn't you make sure he's human first, brother?_"

"_No, this time I know he's human._"

"_How can you tell?_"

"_Humans are the only species sustainable to curses._"

Lenalee stared at the newcomer and smiled faintly. He was cursed. How and why was he cursed? "So Allen, I'm sure you'll love it here. Any questions thus far?" Lenalee said.

"None that come to mind." Allen said, putting his glove back on his hand. Allen looked around the room and was trying to find Timcampy, but couldn't see him anywhere .Why would Tim leave his side? Who knows. Maybe he was glad to be back. Allen felt the many eyes leave him and he stared at his feet. He didn't feel like he belonged nor did he feel in place here. Did he do something? "I have no questions, Lenalee."

"Alright then. Is there anything you need? Before I let you go out on your own?" Lenalee asked.

Allen did feel faint. He doubted it was because of his journey. He had more energy than that. He felt dizzy and woozy. Maybe it was from hitting his head or Krory's bite. Whatever it was, he needed to lay down soon. Before he passes out. "I do feel sleepy." Allen mumbled.

"Here, I'll show you to your room and you can get some rest. Climbing the mountain must've been exhausted, but you know, there were stairs." Lenalee told him.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Allen shouted.

"Okay, calm down."

**End Of Flashback. . . . . . . . .**

Allen gave a weary sigh and sat up in his bed, looking at the picture hanging on the wall next to his bed. It was a picture of a clown. How befitting. '_She said this was going to feel like home, but so far, no one has looked at me or said hello. I _guess_ it makes no difference._'

Allen got out of his bed and did his morning exercises. He took a chair and climbed on it, upside down, and put it on one leg. He used his thumb and went up then down, up then down. He counted how many times he did this and stared at the floor. Although he was counting his mind was filled with many thoughts. He kept good track of each of them, but he eventually gave up his exercise and got back on his feet. He walked to the door and opened it. "Maybe a walk will clear my mind. Food sounds good right about now."

"The destroyer of time? That's what Hevlaska said?" Lavi asked Komui.

"Indeed. I have no idea what it means and I was hoping you two would. Well, Bookman, what do you think it means?" Komui responded, folding his hands in front of him.

"Hmmmmm, it is intriguing that he would have such a strong prophecy, but I could only guess what it's true meaning is. None that seem logical in the end." Bookman said.

"I think if the general willingly made the kid his apprentice then there's something he saw in him. Especially since you had no note of it up to now. He made this as his own decision. We should keep a close eye on Allen." Lavi said.

"I understand your reasons Lavi and I too, came across the same accusation. I believe there had to be something about him for Cross to take him as his apprentice. Cross has a great ability to see the potential locked up in someone. . . . . Roughly. I am going to watch over him and make sure everything goes accordingly. I am fascinated by the single that he sparingly is Cross's student. Let's just wait and find out what the child is capable of, agreed?" Komui replied.

"That's a safe assessment." Lavi remarked.

"I agree completely, but I would relish the opportunity to discover the truth about him. The curse he claims to have and the power he house. I would like to know more about Allen Walker, the prophesied destroyer of time." Bookman stated.

"When are you going to send him on his first mission? I'd like to go with him. Y'know, to keep an eye on him and all." Lavi said joyfully.

"His first mission is already set up. I made arrangements for him to go with Kanda." Komui said cheerfully.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ARE YOU NUTS!"

Allen stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. He could've sworn he had heard something. It was probably nothing, but he couldn't help but worry that someone had gotten hurt. Allen shook the thoughts out of his head and continued walking down the hall, passing several finders and scientists throughout the place. He stared at his feet and paid no heed to anything around him. Like it would even matter. No one recognizes him or even know who he is.

He wasn't trying to sound angry or selfish, but he was a little disappointed. He had been here for almost a week now and no one had noticed him. At least he still had Timcampy. Now if only he could find him. Besides Jerry, the chef, he hadn't spoken to anyone nor has he seen anyone he was familiar with. Not Lavi nor Lenalee or Krory or even that Kanda guy. It was kinda boring. He loved the tranquility, but it was a bit dull. He couldn't explain it, but he was hoping for something more. Maybe he was expecting something better to come from the people here than Cross.

Notwithstanding, it was partly his fault. He rarely left his room. He just didn't feel like he belonged. He hadn't adjusted to the sudden change and he had wanted to be here for the longest time. Just to get away from his master. There had to be something more here. Anything was better than paying off his master's debts.

Allen approached Jerry at the kitchen counter and Jerry grinned, looking at Allen gleefully. At least Jerry was happy to see him. He was glad Jerry didn't mind his large appetite too. "What can I get for you today?" Jerry asked.

"I'll just have what I had yesterday for breakfast. Is that okay with you?" Allen said.

"Oh yeah. These are all large portions, right?" Jerry answered.

"Uh-huh."

"I love cooking for you. It's so fun." Jerry said, walking into his kitchen.

Allen carried all his food to a table and quickly ate. Despite how early it was, many finders and scientists occupied the dining hall. Allen did not say anything to them and in return no one said anything to Allen. A fair harmony. If that's what you want to call it. Then, out of nowhere, Allen heard some shouting behind him just as he finished eating. He peaked over his shoulder and immediately his face fell. Kanda. "Ganzi! Put him down! Ganzi!"

Allen stood up and the surrounding finders practically charged towards Kanda. Any remaining exorcists stayed in their place, unsure of what to do. Just as the finders were about to attack, Allen came into play, grabbing Kanda's wrist. "I don't mean to pry, but this is not good sportsmanship. We're all on the same side. Put him down." Allen said.

"You need to learn to keep that cursed hand off me shortstack." Kanda hissed.

"I beg your pardon? My name is Allen."

"It'll take awhile before I make note of your name." Kanda growled.

Allen narrowed his eyes and squeezed Kanda's wrist, forcing Kanda to let go of the finder. Kanda was stunned by his strength, but quickly regained his composure. He freed his hand and glared at Allen. He graciously returned the glare and scowl. Lightning sparked and fire erupted behind them, causing everyone to back off.

Lavi came over to the cafeteria with Lenalee and Reever. He chuckled and stared at the two boys. "Check this out guys." Lenalee said.

Reever looked at the two exorcists and sighed. "Just great. Kanda! Allen!" Reever said, hiding behind Lenalee and Lavi. The said people slowly turned their heads and Lavi choked on his laughter. "Your missions are up."

"Tch." Kanda sounded, walking off.

"A mission?" Allen murmured.

Allen walked out and passed Lavi, Reever, and Lenalee. They were all smiling at him and Allen gave them a warm smile in return, but his eyes landed on Lenalee. The last time he had seen her was when she welcomed here. He passed her completely and his eyes fell on Lavi once then at whatever was in front of him. "They appear to be nice people." Allen muttered.

Komui smiled graciously and handed both Kanda and Allen a briefing notebook. Allen glanced through it as Kanda stared at it blankly. "I'm glad you two could make it for your briefing. The mission is in the Netherlands and it is believed innocence is taunting the surrounding areas with drastic climate change for no known reason. There appears to be one village in particular that is mainly being targeted with the most damages. It had emitted such catastrophic disasters that the village had to evacuate to the surrounding towns. Innocence is the likely cause. I wish for the both of you to go and obtain it as fast as possible so we can secure it. Before anything goes terribly wrong." Komui explained.

"What!"

"Is something wrong? Are you two off to a bumpy start already? What's wrong?" Komui asked childishly.

"I have to work with this bratty amateur?" Kanda questioned.

"Uh, yes. You two are on this assignment together. Cooperate nicely." Komui said.

Allen bit the inside of his lip and felt like screaming. He couldn't believe he had to work with this jerk. He had gone so low that he almost choked a finder to death. Allen was no amateur either. Just how did he get Allen was bratty? He had done nothing wrong! "Yes, . sir." Allen mumbled.

Allen stood up and exited the office. He got to the science section and he found several people cloaked with black, white, and silver uniforms. One of which was Krory and another Lavi. They all looked at him with this eccentric look and it was spooking Allen out. "How was the briefing Allen?" a voice came from behind, causing Allen to jump?

Lenalee blinked, a moment passed, and she giggled. Allen took in a deep breath and ignored the snickering exorcists. "Lenalee!"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Lenalee apologized.

"It's okay. As for the briefing, it was, to say the least, unexpected and nonetheless, displeasing." Allen answered ill-bred.

"Aren't you blunt and absolutely the opposite of ill- defined. Perhaps you're ill-fated instead." Lavi noted.

"_Right_. I should go prepare for the trip. See you later." Allen said, leaving them alone and confused.

"Hey Allen." Lenalee said, causing Allen to stop and turn around. "Good luck and be safe."

Allen's eyes widened. Ultimately, there was concern in her eyes. Was it because he got stuck with Kanda? "Yeah. Be careful. The first mission is never easy. Since you got stuck wit Kanda, it might be a bit tougher. So make sure you come back oriented and not disfunction." Lavi said.

"Nice pep talk Lavi. Don't scare him. He looks distraught already." Lenalee scolded.

Allen looked away, but a small smile graced his lips. At least they did care. He was grateful for that. "If he's trying to scare me he's going to have to do a lot better than that. This wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with something difficult. I best be leaving now." Allen said and this time, he left completely.

"A strong willed and determined kid. Huh, interesting." Lavi mumbled.

"I wonder how he'll do on this mission." Lenalee said.

"As long as he comes back in one piece." Lavi told her.

Lenalee twitched and elbowed Lavi in the gut. He knew how much she hated it when he said things like that. He could wind up jinxing it and with how things have been lately, a single mission could be dangerous. She wondered if Komui told him about the Noahs yet. Of course he would. He would never hide something like that. "I'm joking! I'm sure he'll do fine. It's a normal investigate and retrieve mission." Lavi said, short of breath.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just worried about him going with Kanda." Lenalee muttered with a sigh. "What is brother thinking?"

"I think he doesn't think at all." Lavi whispered, earning him a stomp on his foot.

Allen sat in the compartment and continued reading the briefing. He glanced at Kanda and forced back another sigh. Why did it have to be him he had to go with on his first mission? Him and his rotten luck. "Figures. I lose master and I get another pain." Allen said.

**Please, please review. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
